


A Brief Happiness

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wouldn't last long, but neither of them knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.

"Howdy," Matthew grinned as he approached Leila.

"Hello Matthew," she said, smiling slightly. They were in Caelin, and Eliwood's company had just saved Marquess Hausen from the Black Fang.

"Steal anything good lately?" the thief said, grinning.

Leila rolled her eyes, "Matthew, unlike you, I'm not a kleptomaniac."

"Aw, c'mon! Stealing things is an excellent profession! And it's even more fun when you put them back right once the victim thinks they've lost it," Matthew said.

Leila just shook her head, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Matthew threw on a mock hurt look, "You mean I can't have a conversation with a coworker without having an ulterior motive?"

"You're Matthew, you _always_ have an ulterior motive," Leila said, giving him a look.

"Good point," Matthew mused. "Got me there."

"So...?" Leila gestured for him to go on.

"Um..." Matthew began, getting slightly nervous. He'd never done this before. "I was thinking, after this mess blows over, we take some time off and I take you to meet my parents?"

Now, to most people, coming from Matthew something strange like this would be something normal. That is, because not many people knew him all that well.

Leila however, was Matthew's best friend. And one of Ostia's best spies as well. His hesitation and response gave Leila a clear clue as to what he was thinking of.

"Matthew...are you sure that's all you want to say?" she said, resisting from smiling.

"Yes! I mean, no?" Matthew fumbled his words. Damn this woman, Matthew only ever did this in front of her.

Leila laughed and closed the already small distance between them, "Then let me help you out."

She leaned up and kissed him, full on the lips.

Matthew's eyes widened, but before he could respond, Leila pulled back.

"What...?" Matthew said, trying to muster is famous wit for a clever response.

"That's a promise Matthew," Leila said, her cheeks only the slightest bit red.

"For what?"

"That when this is over, we'll take some time off," Leila winked. "Now I've got to go. I'll be seeing you."

And indeed she would. Or rather, Matthew would be seeing her.

But it would be several weeks later and in a dark forest on the Dread Isle.

Matthew didn't know it at the time, but this was the happiest moment of his life.

But it was a brief happiness.


End file.
